No Mist Anymore
by Foxes Can Be Silver
Summary: The Seven have just come out of the recent war. Hecate has died, and the Mist has faded. The demigods are actively hunted. The gods revealed themselves, and the police think they can handle it. Will our favourite demigods stay undercover?
1. The Fates are Never Kind

**Percy**

The Fates are never kind.

After the Giant War, you would think that we could all get a break but nooooo. Life _had _to get more complicated.

You see, Annabeth, Nico, and I, we crawled through the depths of the Pit, or hell, basically. We call it Tartarus. Unfortunately, Nico went alone. At least we had each other. Then again, _he _didn't have to face the Pit himself. But he went voluntarily. We didn't know what was to happen. He did, though.

But there is no use whining and trying to figure out who had it worse.

Right now, flashbacks are the least of importance.

Why?

Because the Mist is down.

I don't believe we understood how much we relied on it until it was gone. Hecate is not paying attention, we believed.

And then it faded completely.

The gods revealed themselves. What is worse, the location of the two camps were also revealed. We were forced to go undercover to random schools throughout the U.S. Which is hard, because we still do get flashbacks, and we need each other.

Oh gods, class is starting today. I better not get revealed, otherwise I have nowhere to run.

:TIME SKIP:

I kept my hood down as I walked into Goode. I had decided to stay with my mom and Paul, also deciding to stay at Goode as to not be suspicious.

I received many confused stares as I walked down the hallway.

I asked the front desk for my timetable, only to receive a glare. Wow, did I cause _that _much trouble when I was kidnapped. Paul covered for me. Right? I am not so sure.

I had to keep a low profile. Mortals were hunting us down, not like they could do much, anyway. It was still bad.

And then I received an answer! Hestia whispered in my ear, "_Hecate is dead." _To say I was shocked is an understatement. Gods don't die. They fade. Like Pan...

Hestia was a mother figure to me. When I'm not home. She is kind, caring, modest, perfect mother figure.

The lady waited for me to leave, then realized that she still had the timetable. She glared.

Oh. Paul covered for me, but this lady is new. A monster. I best keep an eye out. The Mist is down. We cannot afford this.

I glared at her. Middle age. Not a Fury, Hades is fine with me. But maybe those _arai _are back for revenge. Not good. A fight with them is very noticeable, because of the injuries and screaming and multiplying, not to mention Riptide and the monsters themselves. They would love the pleasure of revealing me and forcing me to move far, _far _away.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I do not intend on ditching this story.**

**In this one, we need OCs, but you all will help me.**

**Only one per person, please!**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Traits:**

**Miscellaneous info:**

**Nice or Rude:**

**Demigod Revealed:**

**Please note that all of these will be mortal. I have had my share of experience with siblings of main characters, children of the Big Three, and everybody wanting a demigod. When I receive a couple suggestions, I will choose one so that I may write the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. All character rights go to Rick Riordan and you people.**


	2. Coming Back

**I am a terrible person. I forgot to update. Please don't kill me.**

**I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Please review! I would like to know if people are reading this.**

**Percy**

I wonder why schools like to hire monsters. Centaur? Go teach Latin. Chiron wasn't bad, though. He's awesome.

Laistrygonians? Go be a new student. Manticore? You're now vice principal! Emposai? Go be a nice _cheerleader, _why not? Fury? Algebra is perfect! Don't they do math in the Underworld?

No. Just no.

I walked to my locker, the same one as I had before I left. Stupid Hera.

Whispers erupted amount the students.

_"Who is he?"_

_"Why is his hood up?"_

_"Is he athletic?"_

Why would you even ask that? Do you want me to join the football team? That's a terrible idea. People would think that I'm cheating. Or the smart ones will wonder why I'm that fast or whatever, and if I'm a demigod.

Well, it's basically a manhunt, so I won't join.

The swim team, however...

I reached my locker. Stupid ADHD.

"Hey, you may want to ask for another locker. The last guy that used this locker disappeared. Plus, he was a loser." I looked up. Another jock.

"Uh huh. Entertain me."

"Sure. What's your name?"

"Well, I'm the last guy to own this locker. I'm Percy Jackson."

Silence settled. Heheh. Silence settled. Silence settled, silence settled...

Stupid Percy! Focus.

But Annabeth...

But the jock...

"Oh. Loser, remember me? I'm Justin."

"Alright Beiber, what were you saying?"

"Whatever. Lower your hood, Jackson!"

"Shush! Paul doesn't know I'm here yet."

"To hell if I care!"

"Give me a break. I ran from Long Island last night, and I'm tired! Let me into my locker."

"You know, I bet that you're one of those loser demigods. You disappear a ton, and you're a loser!"

"Don't push it, dude."

"Hey! I just..."

"Look, I need to get to class." I lowered my hood. "Let me into the locker."

He reluctantly moved. "Mark my words..."

"I'm not listening, blah blah blah..."

I threw my stuff into the locker. Then I steadily walked to Paul's class.

He called attendance.

"...Michelle Irance..."

"Present!"

"...Percy Jackson...wait..."

"Here!"

He looked up. He screamed at me, "GO OUTSIDE! MY GODS, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!"

I winced. "Paul, we are still in the beginning of class."

"I don't care. Several months... No scaring me! Or your mother, she was so shocked..."

"I doubt it. She's used to it."

"But still..."

"Paul!" I whispered into his ear. "No screaming. I was kinda kidnapped. And the Mist is down, Hecate has died, the gods have revealed themselves, and demigods are now hunted. You're furthering suspicion!"

He paled. "Alright." He turned back to the list. "Symphony Mayberry!"

"Uh, here!"

He finished the list. Then he motioned me to go outside.

He shut the door behind him.

"What possessed you to believe..."

"Paul, Hera kidnapped me, took my memories, the Roman gods are real, three demigods released her, I was trained the Roman way, freed Thanatos, we had another prophecy, the Prophecy of the Seven, or the Second Great Prophecy, went on this boat, found the Athena Parthenos, kinda, umm..."

"Kinda what?" His voice was full of curiosity and danger.

"Umm, IkindafellintoTartarusforAnnabethandweventuredthrough, but we're alive. Umm, Gaea woke up..."

"Hold on, what?"

"Gaea woke up..."

"Before that."

"I kinda... fell into Tartarus for Annabeth and ee ventured through, umm, hell together?"

"My gods, Percy."

"Well, Gaea woke up, and we fought her off, blah blah blah, Mist fell, we're hunted, and here I am."

"Any umm, _small _details you left out?"

"I actually was possessed by an eidolon, trapped in a fish tank, almost drowned in oily water, as well as super mud in Alaska, and we were in a huge flying warship called the _Argo ll. _So, yeah, also took a month long trip to Greece, only to stay there for a couple days, and got slapped back to Long Island."

"Meaning what?"

"I mean that Zeus slapped our ship back to Long Island."

"We need to talk more about how going through hell affected your wellbeing and will affect the family"

"I lost a ton of weight."

"You couldn't afford that."

"Hey! I'm not scrawny!"

"Never said you were."

"By the way..."

I lifted my shirt.

"HOLY MOTHER OF ZEUS! HOLY SH*T!"

"Paul! Calm down."

"I'm calm. Ish."

"Let's talk later."

"And by the way, Percy... You're mom is pregnant."

**Sorry for the sucky filler chapter. Also sorry for Paul being OOC. That's how I invisioned him to act in this situation. So sorry.**


End file.
